superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolis
Image from Season 3 episode: Monolith of Evil (October 14, 1978).]] Metropolis was a city located at least partly in Metropolis County, USA. It was one of the largest and wealthiest cities in the United States that was best known as being the hometown of Superman. Metropolis was located 'right over the bridge' from Gotham City.As seen in Issue #14 of the Super Friends comic book (1978). The Natives of Metropolis were often referred to as Metropolitans. By the 40th century, Metropolis becomes an intergalactic spaceport, making it a hub for beings from every end of the galaxy.As seen in Time Rescue. By the year 80,000 AD, Metropolis was a large Computer City protected by the Assault Monitor.As seen in Super Powers # 5 (1984). __TOC__ Local Government City Departments *Metropolis City Council **City Hall **Metropolis Court HouseSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Superclones **City Municipal *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis Fire Department Locations , an area of town now known as Old Town.]] Boroughs *New Troy *Park Ridge *Bakerline *St. Martin's Island *Queensland Park *Hell's Gate Aircraft/Airports *Metropolis International Airport Banks * Metropolis Bank * Metropolis First National BankSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Metropolis City BankSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Reflections in Crime * Metropolitan Savings BankAs Seen in Media/Newspaper * Daily Planet, the city's number one newspaper publisher * Metropolis Daily NewsReferenced in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Destroy the Defendroids * The Metropolis PostReferenced in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Destroy the Defendroids * Galaxy CommunicationsReferenced in The Planet-Splitter * WKFA-TV Recreation * Metropolis ParkReferenced in the Season 5 (1984) episode: The Royal Ruse * Metropolis City ZooSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Uncle Mxyzptlk * Metropolis StadiumSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: Uncle Mxyzptlk * Metropolis TheaterSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Roller Coaster * Metropolis Fun ParkSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Roller Coaster * Metropolis County FairAs seen in * CircusTechnically the circus is very likely mobile, and not stationed in Metropolis, but when it was touring in Metropolis, it was stationed across the West River from Midtown, apparently in North Bridge, Queensland Park. (although the exact location is difficult to determine due to the fact that the image was difficult to understand based on the fact that the geography seemed to be slightly off in the photo, and the bridge that linked Midtown to North Bridge seemed too small. * Metropolis State Beach * Metropolis Forest * Metropolis Fairgrounds Colleges and Schools * Metropolis UniversitySeen in the 1980 Shorts, episode: Garden of Doom * Metro University of Art * Metropolis High School Streets/Bridges * Main Street * Clinton Bridge * Clinton Street * Gerald D. Ordway Drive * Queensland Bridge * Suspension bridge near Metropolis * Metropolis Bridge * Oak Road * Pine Street Scientific / Medical Facilities * Metropolis Geological InstituteSeen in the Season 5 (1984) episode: No Honor Among Thieves * Metropolis Science InstituteSeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: Tiny World of Terror * Metropolis Medical CenterSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episodes: A Pint of Life and One Small Step for Superman * S.T.A.R. Labs: Metropolis Branch * Metropolis ObservatoryAs Seen in Prison / Law Enforcement Facilities * Metropolis Jail * Metropolis State PrisonSeen in Season 4 (1979) episode: Lex Luthor Strikes Back * Metropolis Police HeadquartersSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Metropolis Police Precinct 25 * Mount Olympus Correctional Facility * Stryker's Island PenitentiaryWhich is located on Stryker's Island. Museums * Metropolis Museum * Metropolis Museum of Natural HistorySeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: The Mummy of Nazca * Metropolis Museum of ArtAs Seen in Businesses * Billie Wave MarinaAs Seen in * Mood Oil CompanyAs Seen in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season Three episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace (December 16, 1978). * Metropolis Convention CenterSeen in the Season 2 (1977) episode: The Ghost * Metropolis Diamond ExchangeSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace * Metropolis Battery CompanySeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode: Invasion of the Space Dolls * Metropolis Antiques * Maurer Animation StudioSeen in the 1983 Shorts, episode:Bulgor the Behemoth * LexCorp Seen several times in the Superman, 1988 series * Dockside WarehouseSeen in the Superman, 1988 series episode: Night of the Living Shadows. * Major StudioSeen in the Superman (TV series) episode The Big Scoop. * Harry's Meats * Office building * Billiards Snooker * Main Street Store * Chris' Bar * Soho Wine Bar * Jefferson's Department Store Military facilities *Metropolis Space Rocket Launch Base Neighborhoods/Districts *Old City *Newtown *Suicide Slum *Downtown *:Waterfront *Central Business District *Midtown *Old Town *Sunset Plaza *Hampstead *Lafayette *Senre Ville *Tealboro *North Bridge *Old Boston Sector Religious facilities *Metropolis Baptist Church Waterways *Hob's River ** Hob's Bay *West River ** Metropolis Bay *Lake MetropolisReferenced in the Season 5 (1984) episode: The Curator *Metropolis Harbor Hills and Mountains *Coastal Mountains *Mount Metropolis Miscellaneous *Hall of Justice, the headquarters of the the SuperFriends. *Legion Clubhouse *Lloyds *Monument Circle *Marshland near Metropolis *Breathing Cave Residences *Clark Kent's apartment complex *Lois Lane's penthouse apartment *Luthor Mansion *Morpheus residence *MacFarlane's apartment complex *37 Pine Street Suburbs *Highville *Midvale Natives For a complete list of natives, click the link below: *Metropolitans Image gallery Image:Metropolis wide shot.jpg| A wide shot of Metropolis Bad Day on Black Mountain Image:Metroroadsign.jpg| A road sign shows the way to Metropolis The Iron Eater Image:MetropolisCircusofhorrors.jpg| The Metropolis skyline Circus of Horrors Image:Midtownmetropolis.jpg| Midtown Metropolis Circus of Horrors Image:Outskirts of Metropolis.jpg| The outskirts of town The Iron Eater Image:Farm outside Metropolis.jpg| A farm outside Metropolis Monolith of Evil Image:Metropolis as seen in Monolith of Evil.jpg| Somewhere in Metropolis Monolith of Evil Metropolis1.jpg| View of Metropolis The Seeds of Doom Origin / First Appearance *It first appeared as an unnamed Canadian City in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1 (June, 1938).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1] published in June, 1938. *Metropolis first appeared by name in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #16 (September, 1939).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_16 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #16] published in September, 1939. Location In the Super Friends, the exact location of Metropolis has never been canonically established: *Superman co-creator Joe Shuster modeled the look of Metropolis after his home town of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. *In the Golden Age era, Superman was first based out of Cleveland, Ohio and worked for a Cleveland newspaper. In subsequent appearances, this locale was retroactively established as Metropolis. *During the Silver Age era, Metropolis was firmly established as a coastal city on the Eastern seaboard, but it was never established which U.S. State it was located in. *During the Bronze Age, on January 21, 1972 DC Comics declared Metropolis, Illinois as the "Hometown of Superman". The Illinois State Legislature passed Resolution 572 declaring Metropolis as the Hometown of Superman on June 9th, but this was cited as an honorarium and was not intended to reflect Metropolis' location within DC continuity. *In the Donner UniverseDonnerverse is an unofficial designation which refers to the continuity of the Superman movies as envisioned by director Richard Donner. The characters and settings from this reality are patterned after those chronicled in Pre-Crisis / Earth-One continuity, but take place in a distinctive separate reality. This reality incorporates events from the four Superman films of the 1970s-80s as well as the Supergirl movie. It does not necessarily include the 2006 film Superman Returns, '' though director Bryan Singer does take a lot of cues from the older films and even consulted Richard Donner for much of the stroy. (Richard Donner), starting with ''1978's Superman (and its sequels), Metropolis is shown as being in (or taking the place of) New York City, including depicting such New York landmarks as the Statue of Liberty, the World Trade Center, the Brooklyn Bridge, Grand Central Station, and the New York Daily News offices. In Superman III, '' some Calgary, Alberta landmarks can be seen, including the Calgary Tower and the St. Louis Hotel, as parts of the film were filmed there. *In 'Superman Returns' director Bryan Singer intended his version of Metropolis to be a stylistic cross between 1930s New York and current New York; with a nod to Richard Donner's ''1978 Superman film and its sequels. The many shots of Superman flying high above the city establish that although Metropolis has a rectangular park reminiscent of Central Park, the city overall has a slightly different shape from New York City. *In the Smallville Universe (as seen on the WB/CW television series Smallville), Metropolis is a major city in the state of Kansas, within driving distance of Smallville (it is stated to be a one hour to three hour drive, but never made clear). It is home to many businesses and organizations, including the Daily Planet, LuthorCorp, Queen Industries and the Isis Foundation. The Luthor family keeps a prominent presence in this major city, owning major stakes in LuthorCorp, various Metropolis real estate, the city's football team the Metropolis Sharks, as well as owning the city's main and greatest newspaper the Daily Planet. Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities